perfect girl
by sweet-kisses04
Summary: it's just a little story about how darcy feels after she was raped.  Her feelings, her dayto day activites, and why she cuts herself.


The alarm clock blares at exactly 5:30 that morning in Darcy Edwards room. She groggily turned over to shut it off, laying in bed for exactly 2 more minuits, throughly enjoying the warmth of her blankets. She snuggled her face into her pillow and presses herself into her matress, hoping it will swollow her alive. She would do anything, ANYTHING to be able to stay in bed today. But she knows that she has way to much to do.

Being the perfect Christian daughter that she is, she gets up and streches, then goes and wakes up her little sister. Thank gosh that she finally has her own room after all these years co-habbitating with her goody-goody little sister. She goes downstairs for a good workout until she has to take a shower and get on with her day.

The steam from the shower wakes her up as she lathers on the body wash & shampoo from Bliss. As she steps out, she wraps herself in a towel and heads off to her room to get dressed. She puts on a pair of jeans and a red V neck longsleeved tee. She grabs her tan winter jacket and puts on a pair of ugg boots.

She curls her hair and puts on some makeup, bronzer and mascara. A little of that purfume Peter likes so much, and she's off.

She grabs her large green Puma bag, and off she goes to Degrassi, with her little sister in tow.

On the car ride to school, it's awkardly silent. Her little sis doesn't know what to say to make it better, and Dacry doesn't think anything ever will.

She had lost her virginity, the one thing that she felt was truly hers, and nobody elses. But someone took that too, and she didnt even want them too.

She cant remember anything about that night, she wished she just went on that church retreat with her parents as planned. Then none of this would have ever happend, the rape, the hangover, none of it. She always had to be so perfect, and she was sick of it. She wanted to go away, she wanted to die. She cut herself so she could have physical pain instead of emotional. She felt like she could handle the physical more.

Everyone tried to be there for her, manny, peter, the counselers. What they didn't understand was that nothing would ever be okay again. And nobody could fix it.

Nobody.

She dropped her little sister off at her all girls acadamey middle school.

"See you later. I'll pick you up at 4:30, because i have cheer practice. Or do you want to get a ride home?" asked darcy.

"yeah, i'll get a ride, thanks." replied her sister.

"okay then. see you at home." darcy said as cheerfully as she could.

"yeah...later." her sister sounded so sad, but she tried to cover it up.

Everyone seemed so sad around her, and frankly it was making her sick. Either they were all sad, or they were overly nice and friendly, and she just wished that everything would go back to normal.

She got to degrassi and parked her car in her spot. She got out and looked around. She saw Peter, hanging out with manny, emma, and a few other peolple they knew. a couple were from the spirit squad. She headed around them, trying to aviod them. They looked like they were having so much fun, talking and laughing and carrying on. She didn't want to ruin it because everytime she went over to them, they always became werid and everything was different again.

She looked at her phone and saw there was a page from her mother. "Remember we have choir practice," it said, "and remember to cook dinner and help your sister with her homework & DONT FORGET to finish that church project!!!"

Everything was just falling apart. perfect little darcy did everything.

She opened the doors of Degrassi and the warmth from inside hit her hard. She took a deep breath and walked into the girl's bathroom and into the last stall.

she locked the door and took out a protracter she had for geometry class. She put the sharp part against her wrist and pressed hard, took a deep breath and held it. She dragged it across her skin, and a skinny red line followed. After she was done, she let the breath out, and did this two more times before she cleaned off her skin with a peice of tollite paper and waited for the bleeding to stop.

First she had her virginity, and that was taken away. But belive me, if anyone even thought of taking THIS away from her, they were crazy.


End file.
